Stargazing
by PockyAddicted
Summary: In Miku Hatsune's song "Stargazer" Miku (a robot) met a boy and the two fell in love. The two were music lovers, Miku having the ability to sing, the boy with a talent for the guitar. The two were a unstoppable duet, until the law were pushed into the situation. The boy was taken to jail, leaving Miku with nothing but his guitar. Now the story is continued two years later...


Busy people bustled around on the streets of Tokyo,Japan. Pedestrians were dressed up and looked like they had just returned from a stessed day at the office, one of the places where poeple sat at a computer all day and answered calls from angry customers. Though on this busy street of people, squished in the middle of two towering skyscrapers, was a single petite music store. The store was a rundown instrument store that customers could rent with few CD's scattered around, but the main jewel of the store outstood it all. One of the most futuristic inventions to hit the music market was in this shop, a "Vocaloid" as people called it, a basic robot/computer that could sing any song you wanted. This Vocaloid used to only be a disc that had the voice programmed into it, but now scientists had given this particular Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, the bubbly teal pigtailed 16 year old anime icon a body of its own, though it was merely a robot with no feelings whatsoever. Though that was proven wrong with the power of one boy. That one boy had outstanded scientists, though they never understoof why the mere robot could possibly devolop feeling for a boy, feeling it was never allowed or even created to have.

It all started on a regular Tuesday night...similar to the one today...

The boy was a wannabe music artist, and even though he was blessed with amazing guitar skills, he used his voice instead which caused eardrums to bleed and for him to be left in the dark on the streets of Tokyo. According to the boy, he had been walking by that very same music store when he saw her, the pop icon that was taking the world by storm, just as a robotnow, but a perfect musical human girl in his eyes, he had to have her. Of course in Japan, being a music artist off the street doesn't pay very well, especially when the merchandise you want was 90,000 dollars. Though bummed out, the girl had opened her eyes to the world on her own. Her first sight of the world though was this boy, eyes sparkling as he watched from the window outside of the warm, comfy music store. With the two staring at eachother for a while, the boys heart melted instantly. Looking over his shoulder a couple times, he took his guitar case and smashed the glass wall barracading the girl from him, and grabbed her metallic hand, which seemed to feel rather soft and warm. Running through the streets together, the duo turned corners of alleys and ran across busy streets. All of these feeling rushed throught the robot girl, making her rely only on the boy, who was now the one she cared for. After what seemedhours of running, the two slowed down the pace. The boy explained the current events to the girl, and told her that she was safe. Her circuits and memory bank she used for a brain were somehow malfuctioning as she started to develop the most famous of all emotions...Love.

The boy and the machine talked for hours, even though she mainly listened due to her lack of sppech. he creators decided to have to make the user program her to speak, but seeing how he basically took her he didn't obtain the disc. Finally after what seemed years. they arrived at the alley the boy called home. He had a small apartment, but he was so behind on the rent he decided to just leave it. The boy had explained his "musical talents" to the girl recently and decided to not make him look like a fake. Sitting down he began to strum the guitar, fingers working the strings like magic, hitting just the right notes. The girl closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody, until a high screeching sound broke the barrier. The boy had started to use his voice, which made people cover their ears in horror of the sound. The girl looked around and was scared for the boy. Feeling overriding her she stood up and shut her eyes, hands clasped together. The girl sang a beautiful melody, only a couple of words was all it really was, but it was heart melting none the less. She opened her left eye, metting they boy's own, and let him know what he had to do. In harmony the girl sang, and the boy played on the guitar. As people cheered and crowded around them, they were stopped by a sudden yelling that wasn't of cheering. Two men stepped out of the crowd, pushing by standers out of they're path, one holding a police badge, "You're coming with us, kid." The larger one said, the other man nodding in aqquaitance. The boy hung his head low, though smiling at the girl he fell for only hours ago. The men cuffed the boy and walked him to the car, leaving the girl in shock. That was the saddened emotion she had, as she was not equipped with tears. Though faintly she could hear a voice in the distance... "This is the third time this month, Hideki..." Hideki was all she needed, and that was her first preserved memory...Hideki.

The girl could feel a hand on her shoulder, touch sensors sending waves to her brain chip. One of the men told her that they were going to send her back to the store, a "Where you belong" punctuating the demand. The girl nodded in silence and got in a seperate car from the boy's, as it had already disappeared into the night. Though around the girl's neck, was the boy's guitar, a skull sticker matching the one on his hat. The owner's of the store decided to just leave her with it on, seeing to give her a more musical appearance. For the next two years she was left with it on, the memory of running through the city of Tokyo with the boy still preserved freshly in her memory, her memory chip set to replay it over. And there she sat in the window, spotlight LED lights shone on her metallic skin, lights glaring off the guitar slightly. The girl now even had more of a happy look on her face, even after two years of waiting.

It was similar to that night, busy people walking the streets, Miku still standing in the window. She was still equipped with the guitar, but it had been leaned against her leg now to display with her, price tage by both of them. Her eyes were slightly opened, as they were every night now. She glanced from person to person, eyes dancing off rushing people that were decked head to toe in grey suits. As the lights were turining off in the back of the store, the girl still looked for the boy she loved after two years, even though her memory of him was beginning to fade. Eyes glancing the last crowd of people before she was set to be turned off, she saw him...Hideki. There he sat on the curb of the street, new guitar in hand, except now instead of a skull, there was a sticker of her. Her glance met his as the two saw eachother. Blue eyes meeting teal ones...

Love circulating between man and machine once again...

~(Stargazer)~


End file.
